Maintainence 101 Quest
The series was available from until and had 12 goals to complete the quest series. Goals may be given with some tasks already partially completed. Quest Description: ''Uh Oh..Thabisa is gone ! We must learn to take care of our place ourselves ! I can help you with your fundamentals and you'll be on your own in no time. Ready? '' __TOC__ Part 1 '' First we need to get rid of the dry dust ! Broom it gently, with patience ! '' '' Try brooming when you get time, you'll be surprised with the amount of dust you get rid of ! '' Part 2 '' Now that brooming is what we need to practice, let's hit the farm ! '' '' Remember to be gentle and patient, or the dust flies away ! '' Part 3 '' Let's get to remove those spider webs ! Enough of them ! '' '' Careful, don't get caught among those spider webs ! '' Part 4 '' Cleaning should be an habit, or else you become lazier every day, and dirtier too ! '' '' 15 minutes dedicated to cleaning everyday, and it's all good ! '' Part 5 '' All the spider webs are gone aren't they? How about we wipe our floor clean ! '' '' Use water and a thick cloth, make sure you add some cleansing liquid. '' Part 6 '' Don't ever wipe the floor without dusting first, first dust and then wipe ! '' '' Those floors look damn good ! I can smell the cleanliness ! '' Part 7 '' You must now take a break and let the wind dry the wet floor. Caution ! Wet Floor ! '' '' Looks like you've rested and the floor is shining clean ! Great Job ! '' Part 8 '' Now that we know how to dust and how to wipe let's look at smaller things, how about we go after details ! '' '' When you follow a routine of cleaning your place, it reflects on you too. '' Part 9 '' You'll need a smaller cloth and a smaller bucket, and yes cleaning liquid too ! '' '' Yes this does take time, but you get used to it, and you feel so good when your friend's appreciate your clean place ! '' Part 10 '' Now take that small cloth and go on the windows, get rid of those cloudy windows to clear sky windows ! '' '' Ah, now we can see inside the buildings and outside from the building, the lovely town we have ! '' Part 11 '' Recognise the place? Cleaning can totally change the face of a place like ours ! Let's stick to our routine ! '' '' Assign cleaning task from person to person, this helps you divide the work and still keep it fun ! '' Part 12 '' Ahh, I am so tired now, I am sure Thabisa would be proud of us, I am proud of you for sure ! '' '' It's time to rest and wait till the dust grows back on us, but we will be prepared ! '' Quest Gallery See Also *Quest __NOWYSIWYG__